De compras con los Sakamaki
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Se han preguntado como seria salir de compras con los hermanos Sakamaki? Donde estarían ? Como se comportarían? Que harían? Yo si. Yui nos cuenta cómo es salir con los hermanos Sakamaki a hacer las compras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Se me ocurrió hoy que salía al supermercado a comprar. Pensando como seria si los hermanos Sakamaki fueran de compras. Así que aquí están mis ideas raras. Espero les gusten. Y disculpen mi intento de humor.**

**Prólogo **

—No puedo creerlo.—dijo Reiji con voz cansina, todos, hasta Shu, lo miramos con sorpresa mientras el abría el refrigerador el cual estaba vacío y sostenía una nota en su mano.-ese señor solo nos arruina la existencia.

—nfu nfu. Reiji-kun que dice la nota.—dijo Raito sin tratar de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Dice que ahora que es fin de mes y que esta seguro, ya nos hemos acabado la comida de la casa, le dijo a todos los sirvientes que no podían ir a hacer las compras. Porque nos quería mandar a todos. Y antes de que preguntes algo Raito.—dijo Reiji con una voz tétrica dejando callado a Raito.— ese sujeto dijo, y lo cito: "así es queridos hijos, su padre quiere desmadre." Asi que no nos queda de otra.

Después de media hora de insufrible viaje en limusina; con casi todos los hermanos, de hecho solo los trillizos, peleando por ver a que lugar irían primero; llegamos al supermercado.

Entes de entrar Reiji nos detuvo a todos.

—para que no se estén peleando y le traigan deshonra a la familia. Cada quien vaya a buscar a sus lugares favoritos a buscar lo que quieran comprar, cómprenlo y nos vemos en el estacionamiento en cuanto acaben sus compras. Quedo claro?

—si.-dijimos todos, unos con flojera, otros con indiferencia y otros con impaciencia.

—bien.—dijo Reiji. Y todos entramos. Lo que el no se imaginaba es que nos veríamos antes de lo planeado y que quizá a la familia si le llegue la deshonra.

**Bueno y que les pareció, se que es corto pero es solo la introducción a la historia. espero que les guste tratare de actualizar pronto los Capitulos. Dejen su comentario. Si les gusta, si no les gusta me gustaría saberlo. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, esta desde el punto de vista de Raito. Cada Sakamaki tendrá su propio capítulo. Espero les guste, de nuevo me disculpo por mi intento de humor. Agradeciendo comentarios.**

**Freakmusiclover: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que lo demás siga siendo prometedor. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Besos!**

**Kaori Komaeda: Hola! Si es cierto ese Papamaki y sus cosas raras. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**RavenWhite97: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea, precisamente por el tema de las personalidades fue que se me hizo tan tentador escribir esta historia, desde los lugares a los que van, hasta las situaciones en las que se encuentran. A mi tampoco e convenció su nota, pero es que cuando pensé la historia, nunca se me ocurrió bien por que tendrían que ir ellos al supermercado. Así que escribí lo primero que pensé y quedó así de raro. Sobre el guión largo debo ser sincera, lo empece a usar apenas porque como escribo en las notas de mi iPod no lo encontraba en el teclado y me desesperaba así que me tuve que resignar al torpe guión corto. Hasta que mi hermana menor (lo se que vergüenza) me enseño donde estaba. Y gracias por lo de las mayúsculas no me había fijado. Espero que ahora si este correcto. Espero te guste este capítulo. Besos!**

**Sin mas la historia.**

Capítulo 1

POV RAITO

Todos nos separamos para ir a diferentes lados después de que Reiji nos dio un gran fajo de billete a cada uno, hasta a bitch-chan, al menos yo tenía cosas que quería comprar ahí, la tienda tenía muchos departamentos: farmacia, panadería, electrónicos, abarrotes, papelería, belleza, etc. Pero sin duda el lugar que quería visitar era la ropa, y no cualquier ropa, ropa de chicas , y no cualquier ropa de chicas, lencería. Me dirigí hacia allá, había cosas que necesitaba comprar.

No me mal entiendan, alguna vez han visto la ropa interior de bitch-chan? No es para nada sexy, tiene ropa de ancianita. Yo creo que hasta una viejita tiene mas sensualidad que bitch-chan. Siempre usa esos modelitos raros de viejita. Ya saben esos calzoncillos largos como shorts y de encaje. Nada mas de verlos en el cajón de su habitación hace que me duelan los ojos. No entiendo porque tiene de esos. Yo siempre voy a su habitación con la esperanza de que alguna vez entre y todos esos conjuntos feos se vuelvan sexys, de esos que me calientan. Pero no, es por eso que yo los tendría que escoger para ella.

Me puse a ver entre varios modelos, colores estampados, mmm...me pregunto que copa será bitch-chan? Aunque pensándolo bien Ayato-kun tiene razón, bitch-chan esta plana, me pregunto si llenara la copa A tan siquiera. Así que calcule que era tan plana como un chico así que tal vez si yo me los pruebo y me quedan a ella también. Me probé varios y conforme me los probaba por encima de la ropa, claro solo el sostén, los empece a meter los conjuntos en mi chamarra para llevármelos ya que no podía llevar tantos en las manos... Me estaba probando el ultimo cuando de repente vi a una mujer dándome la espalda, tenía el cabello pintado de rojo, era delgada pero no tenía el cuerpo torneado y su piel se veía rara. Llevaba una blusa floreada y un pantalón de vestir con unos zapatos bajos, de muy mal gusto. Aún así es una mujer y no puedo reprimir mis ganas de sacar al galán que se que soy.

—Nfu nfu! Muñeca. Creo que a ti te quedaría mejor ese modelito de ahí.-dije señalando un conjunto supér sexy, al ver que la mujer escogía ropa de ancianita igual a la de bitch-chan.—Creo que te iría mejor con esa figura escultural.

La mujer se volteo y cuando me miro sentí que se me salía el alma del cuerpo... Era una mujer mayor como de 70 años. Con cara de amargada, y me miraba feo. Tenía una verruga en la frente y otra en la barbilla, estaba casi chimuela y los pocos dientes que tenía estaban chuecos.

—Como me dijiste.—dijo la mujer con ira.—Eres un pervertido. Violador del bosque, te quieres aprovechar de una señorita como yo.

Señorita? A eso se le considera señorita? La señora empezó a golpearme con su bastón. Y yo me fui corriendo tratando de esquivar los golpes de la señora, la cual a su edad era muy rápida, cuando llegue al departamento de belleza agarre mi shampoo favorito, el que me deja el cabello de una diva. Y lo regué por el piso la ancianita resbalo y yo me escape sonriente de ahí. Hasta que choque con un policía y me caí mientras que un sostén salía de mi chamarra haciendo que el policía me mirara raro.

—Que es lo que lleva ahí?—pregunto el policía con una mirada seria.

—Ya sabe mi amigo. Llevo algo de lencería. Que en mi opinión son los modelos más fashion y sexys que alguien podría encontrar.—dije sonriendo. El policía me miro raro mientras me paraba.

—Claro, solo no se meta eso a la ropa y use un carrito o una canasta. —me dijo. De repente se escucho un grito.

—Es el! Ese pervertido fue el que me tiro al suelo y trato de aprovecharse de mi.—Como si no fuera suficiente la ancianita de antes estaba acusándome mientras todas las mujeres que estaban cerca me miraban raro.

Por instinto empece a correr. Solo podía escuchar los pasos del policía atrás de mi. De repente el empezó a hablar por el radio.

—Necesitamos refuerzos. Un trasvesti, castaño, pervertido, violador del bosque, va corriendo por el pasillo tres, es peligroso, lleva un montón de lencería de mujer dentro de la ropa, y un sostén azul transparente puesto encima de la ropa; le gusta acosar a las viejitas.— de acuerdo eso fue hiriente, quien creería que soy trasvesti? Esperen... Acaba de decir que traigo puesto un sostén encima de la ropa? Mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba. Ahora entiendo por que me miraban raro todos. Lamentablemente no podía detenerme a quitármelo ya que ahora no solo era un policía eran cinco los que venían siguiéndome junto con la ancianita al final.

Llegue a la panadería y vi a Kanato peleando con alguien pero no pude ver bien porque me resbale con crema batida que había en el piso y caí de cara en un pastel. Porque había crema batida en el piso?

Los policías llegaron hasta mi y me esposaron, me llevaron delante de todos con un sostén azul transparente puesto, sobre la ropa y la cara llena de pastel. Atrás de mi escuchaba los gritos de Kanato como el histérico que es. Me pregunto como estarán los demás?

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Kanato. Espero poder actualizar seguido. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Adoro leer lo que opinan. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el punto de vista de Kanatito. XD! creo que no se acerca ni siquiera a ser intento de humor, pero pues que se le puede hacer? Creo que ser graciosa no es lo mío. **

**Otra cosa es que la vez pasada me llegaron tres comentarios de la historia. Y ahora que volví a revisar salieron los demás pero solo me dejaron verlos hasta hoy estuve estos días con tres comentarios hasta que mágicamente aparecieron otros 10 algunos con fecha del 24 de este mes.**

**Así que hoy solo me dedico a agradecer a sus comentarios, gracias y me alegra que les haya gustado. Gracias a: Haruki-senpai, Freakmisiclover, the princess of the winds, Kaori Kamoeda, jazsmith, -chan, Sazuki, Chibi Konan-XD,**

Capítulo 2

POV KANATO

Estaba muy molesto, primero tengo que salir al supermercado, donde hay un montón de humanos patéticos como Yui-san, por culpa de mi padre. Y además, porque a nadie le importa que es el cumpleaños de mi Teddy, y tengo que planear su fiesta de cumpleaños. ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO?!

Pero, está bien, mis hermanos son unos idiotas, no me sorprende que no entiendan nada. De todas formas ahí cosas que debo comprar para La fiesta de mi Teddy. Al entrar a la tienda todos no separamos y fuimos a diferentes lugares de la tienda, y ya que todos teníamos mucho dinero para gastar me sentí libre de ir a comprar lo que quisiese.

Así que me dirigí con un carrito, (en el cual iba mi Teddy en el asiento del bebe, al cual tuve que asegurar con el cinturón de seguridad, no podía permitir que Teddy se cayera y se lastimara), hasta la sección de los dulces. Me maraville ante tal cantidad de dulces, empece a meter mis favoritos en el carrito. Luego fui a los congeladores y agarre helado y pudín...esta iba a ser una fiesta genial.

Entonces me encontré con la mágica panadería.

—Si muchas gracias.—dijo una señora.—Es para el cumpleaños de mi hijo Theodore.

—Claro! Aww! Que niño tan lindo.— dijo la encargada de panadería.—Esta tal y como usted lo encargo. Pastel con relleno de trufa, y tiene un osito de peluche hecho de chantillí.

Me acerqué para ver el pastel. Era cierto un pastel muy lindo, seguro que a Teddy le gustaría. Ese era su pastel de cumpleaños perfecto. Me acerque al pastel y lo agarre para llevármelo...

—Que crees que haces? Ese es el pastel de mi hijo.—dijo la humana patética, mientras señalaba a un niño muy feo que están sonriendo.

—De que habla? Este es el pastel de cumpleaños de mi Teddy.— dije señalando a Teddy que me esperaba sonriente en el carrito.

—Dame ese pastel niñito malcriado.—dijo la señora mientras trataba de arrebatarme arbitrariamente el pastel de mi Teddy.—Este pastel es para alguien que pueda comerlo.

—A quien le dice niño.—dije sintiendo como salían lagrimas de rabia de mis ojos, y trataba de arrebatarle el pastel al recordar la sonrisa de Teddy cuando lo vio.—Soy un hombre. POR QUE NO PUEDE ENTENDERLO?! Y como se atreve a insinuar que Teddy no puede comer pastel.

—Dame el pastel! Yo lo encargue y lo pague! Es mío.—dijo la señora jalando el pastel con fuerza.

—Es mío.—dije jalándolo igualmente.

—Jovencito!.—dijo la encargada de panadería.—Ese pastel es de la señora. Si usted quiere uno, entonces déjelo encargado.

—Humana miserable!como se atreve a ponerse del lado de esa otra humana inservible!.—dije con mucha molestia, y jalando el pastel un poco mas.—en cuanto termine de llevarme mi pastel, voy a comprobar lo lindas que se verían convertidas en muñecas de cera. Con la mirada vacía que solo tienen los ojos de plástico con los que remplazare los suyos. Jajajjaja deberían de ver sus patéticas expresiones de miedo. Jajajajjajajajajajajaj!

En algún punto de todo esto, la horrible señora soltó el pastel y este salió volando. Mi pastel! Nooo! Teddy perdóname!

Cuando lo note el pastel estaba en la cara de una de esas señoras de limpieza. Mi pastel fue desperdiciado. La señora me miro feo y aventó el carrito donde estaba Teddy, haciendo que este chocara contra una mesa de postres y estos cayeran al piso y lo dejaran todo lleno de crema batida. Teddy salió volando, ya que el cinturón de seguridad le había quedado grande, la señora de limpieza me empezó a gritar cosas muy feas. Yo también le conteste. Nos estábamos peleando, que no entiende que es su culpa todo.

De repente vi, al inútil de Raito correr hacia acá con ropa interior de mujer dentro y sobre su ropa.

Tan idiota como siempre, se resbalo con la crema batida y cayo de cara en un pastel, luego llegaron cinco policías, lo esposaron y dos se lo llevaron de ahí. Los otros tres se quedaron aquí.

Pero eso no le importa a nadie. Esa mujer me las va a pagar por haber matado a Teddy. Así que me acerque a ella y la empuje contra los otros postres, le aventé un pastel a la cara y me puse a estrangularla pensando en lo gracioso que se veía su rostro desesperado. Los tres policías trataron de quitarme de ahí, pero no sabían que traía a mi querido tenedor conmigo, así que se los encaje en la pierna y corrí en busca de Teddy.

—Teddy! No mueras, Teddy! TEDDY!

**Bueno quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias. El siguiente capítulo aun no se de quien va a ser pero quizá sea de Ayato o Subaru. Comenten por favor. Bye-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza. El día de hoy traigo el POV de Subarito. **

**Agradesco sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz, me gustaría escribir sus nombres y responder a ello, pero me termino sintiendo muy mal por que después de que subo un capítulo nuevo agradeciendo sus comentarios en todas mis historias, cinco minutos después aparecen comentarios de hace dos días y siento feo el no agradecerlos así que desde ahora generalizare para no sentir que no les agradesco parejo. **

**Así que gracias y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

POV SUBARU

Porque mierda tenía que venir yo aquí? Si alguien tenía que ir a la tienda era Reiji, porque teníamos que venir los demás? Tsk! Desde que nos separamos no he dejado de ser seguido con la mirada. Todas las mujeres de la tienda: empleadas, clientes, etc! Me miraban extraño, me sentí acosado.

A diferencia de mis hermanos, que estoy casi seguro de que comprarían, yo no tengo nada que comprar. Así que me fui caminando por la tienda, llegue hasta la sección de los peluches. Qué demonios hago yo ahí.

De repente vi una muñeca de cabello claro casi blanco, muy hermosa, estaba entre todos esos muñecos de felpa y tenía consigo un conejito pequeño. Me recordó a mi madre, y al peluche de conejo que me regalo.

Ya que yo no tengo nada que comprar, me llevare esa muñeca y se la daré. Me fije en que nadie me viera y agarre la muñeca. Me sentía estúpido con una muñeca en las manos. Pero el conejito que iba con la muñeca no estaba. Me puse a buscarlo como loco. Pero no lo encontraba. De repente vi a una niñita de siete años mirándome.

—Oye! no crees que ya estas muy grande para jugar con muñecas?—me dijo mirándome con curiosidad. Ahora que me fijaba la niña tenía al conejito.

—tsk! Dame ese conejito.—dije sonrojado ignorando su pregunta.

—Nooo!—dijo cuando lo tome y empezamos a jalonearlo.—este me lo va a comprar mi papa porque salí bien en la escuela.

—Nooo!—dije tratando de quitárselo.—es un regalo para mi mama.

Estuvimos jaloneando al peluche hasta que me harte. No podía pelearme con una niñita por un conejo felpudo.

—Bien quédatelo.—le dije resignado. Supongo que mi madre no se enojara por traerle solo la muñeca. La niña me sonrió y se acercó a mi.

—Creo que prefiero el unicornio rosa de ahí.—dijo entregándome al conejito.—Llévaselo a tu mamá.

—Y-Yo...q-quiero decir...mi madre...g-gracias...yo...demonios.—no pude evitarlo y golpee la pared. Ella sonrió.

—De nada. Me podrías hacer un favor?—yo me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza.—me alcanzas al unicornio por favor? Es que no lo alcanzo.

—C-Claro!—dije y agarre al peluche, ella me hizo señas para que me pusiera a su altura y así lo hice. Le di al unicornio y la niñita me abrazo.

—Eres muy lindo.—dijo besando mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. Luego se fue corriendo y escuche un montón de: "awwwww" cuando me fije bien había un montón de mujeres de todas las edades mirándome y acercándose a mi. Me sentía acosado.

—Pero que sexy eres.—grito alguien.

—Dame tu numero bombón.—dijo otra. Yo me fui alejando de ahí como pude, pero mientras trataba de salir de ahí sentía como me toqueteaban. Me sentí violentado en segundo grado. Y alguien me toqueteo el trasero. Mientras trataba de salir de ese circulo de mujeres locas pase junto a una viejita de pelo rojo, muy fea, la cual me alzo las cejas de forma insinuante y se me acerco.

Yo instintivamente me hice hacia atrás, y ella avanzó hacia mi.

—Disculpa jovencito.—dijo la viejita aferrándose con fuerza a mi brazo.—Me podrías indicar el camino al sanitario de damas?

—e-eh! Y-yo...etto...si.—la viejita restregó la cara contra mi brazo. Fuimos caminando. Mientras yo trataba de encontrar los sanitarios. Pero no podía y la viejita parecía cada vez mas feliz de estar así y yo solo quería deshacerme rápido de ella.

—Sabes debo ir al sanitario porque un demente pervertidor de viejitas trato de aprovecharse de mi y luego me tiro encima de los shampoos. Gracias a dios al policía ya se los esta llevando.

—Hmm...—de repente lo vi. El sanitario de damas. Gracias a dios. Pero por alguna razón, al rededor de la entrada estaba atestado de mujeres rodeando algo, me metí junto con la viejita en la multitud y en cuanto puede me solté. Y la deje, lo ultimo que pude ver fue una cabellera rubia en el piso y la cara del idiota de mi hermano mayor durmiendo. Pero no tenía tiempo, así que empece a correr.

Cuando vi a Yui que estaba en la sección de maquillaje viendo unas de esas cosas que se ponen las mujeres en las pestañas.

—Subaru-kun.—dijo sonriéndome.—estas bien?

—tsk! Si, estoy bien. Y no me mires es vergonzoso.—dije tratando de ocultar que estaba ruborizado.—puedo quedarme contigo? Es solo que las humanas me acosan.

Ella soltó una suave risa y asintió con la cabeza, mientras nos íbamos caminando.

—Subaru-kun, necesito ir al sanitario.—dijo mirándome apenada.

—S-si esta bien. Pero hace rato pase por ahí y había mucha gente.—ella me miro preocupada.—pero quizá ya no este tan lleno.

—No importa...solo quería ir a ver algo. Pero bueno podemos ir a otro lado.

—N-no esta bien vamos a los sanitarios.

—Gracias Subaru-kun!

—Tsk! Camina.

**Bueno que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, subí primero el capítulo de Subaru porque ya estaba terminado y el de Ayato esta a la mitad pero es el que sigue. Dejen sus comentarios, aunque no les pueda responder me gusta leerlo. Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Como están? Espero que me**

**recuerden y a esta historia también. Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero ya decidí terminar mis historias y volver a escribir. Les agradesco por sus comentarios pero hoy no los voy a poder contestar para dejarles leer la historia. Ojalá les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. De ser así esta historia la hubieran hecho anime. **

Capítulo 4

POV AYATO

Tsk! Que e

se viejo sea nuestro padre ya es suficiente castigo como para que ahora se atreva a mandar al grandioso ore-sama de compras como si fuera un sirviente. Le arrebate el dinero de las manos a el odioso de Reiji y me fui. Aún así alcance a escuchar un: "que modales tan deplorables." Como si a alguien le importaran los modales! Estamos en una era moderna en un supermercado. No en el siglo XIV tomando té con la reina.

Entre al supermercado y me lleve un carrito. No tenía mucha idea de que comprar, que por aquí no hay un puesto de takoyakis? Tsk! Este lugar me desagrada cada vez mas. Iba caminando,buscando algo emocionante en este horrendo lugar y lo único fuera de lo común que vi a Raito coqueteándole a una anciana horrenda. Yo sabia que el idiota de mi hermano vino al mundo caliente así como la zorra de madre pero no creí que pudiera caer tan bajo. Ya bastante pena me daba pero ahora me pregunto si no le basto los traumas de la infancia que me dejo y ahora esto. Seguí caminando asqueado cuando llegue a la Zona de panadería que estaba hasta el fondo del establecimiento, y me encontré con el otro histérico que tengo por hermano peleándose por un triste pastel para su estupido oso. Me fui inmediatamente antes de que me relacionaran con el y me diera mas pena. Cuando de repente veo al sueño de mi vida echo realidad: una mujer voluptuosa! A diferencia de chichinshi. Estaba dando muestras gratis de algo. Me acerque a ella lentamente. Ella se giró hacia mi y me sonrió.

—Hola! Gustas probar las galletas oreo? Si te llevas dos paquetes y vienes con tu ticket de compra te regalamos un...bla...bla...bla.—esa hermosa mujer debería quedarse callada y simplemente ser contemplada. Un momento dijo que son las galletas ore..que? Ore-sama? Tengo unas galletas? Claro el grandioso ore-sama patrocina todo hasta galletas. —y que dices? Te interesa la promoción?

—eh? Ah! Perdón, digo si. Si me interesa.

—bueno entonces vuelve con tu ticket de compra.

—eh? Si claro.—dicho esto me fui a buscar mis galletas! Me llevaría todas las que pudiera para restregarles en la cara a los idiotas que tengo por hermanos que yo tengo mis propias galletas. Tome mi carrito y puse todas las cajas de galletas que pude. Cuando me dirigía a las cajas pude ver a Subaru peleándose con una niñita por...un conejo de felpa? Pff! Jajajjajajajaj! Le sacare una foto! Jajajjajajajjaja ! Fui a la caja a que me dieran el ticket. Tuve que estar formado mucho rato! Bueno estaba a tres personas de que me atendieran pero el grandioso yo no tenía tiempo para niñerías como tener que esperar.

—Empleada! Traigo doscientas cuarenta y ocho cajas de galletas. Hágame mi ticket! Y démelo. Ore-sama se lo ordena.

—Bien pero deme las galletas para que se las cobre.

—de que habla? Estas son mis galletas hasta tienen mi nombre yo no tengo que pagar por ellas. —se esa burlando de mi?

—Señor todos deben pagar su compra.—dijo la cajera con voz monótona.

—Pero estas galletas ore-sama son del grandioso ore-sama! Ósea yo! Así que haga mi ticket y déjese de estupideces!

—policía!– Llamo la cajera al oficial que estaba a unas cuantas cajas de distancia.

—En que le puedo ayudar!?

—Ese señor no quiere pagar por su compra.

—Yo no voy a pagar por nada estas son las galletas de ore-sama! Y me las voy a llevar quieran o no.—agarre el carrito y me salí de la caja.

—Hey! Tu chico espera debes de pagar! —el policía empezó a perseguirme y yo empecé a correr por la tienda pase cerca de los baños, luego llegue a donde estaba el mundo de las tazas donde se encontraba el raro de Reiji declarándole su amor a una taza pero creo que no me vio venir por qué lo arrolle se cayó al piso y se rompió la taza. Lo vi vociferar algo pero no me detuve y corrí con todas mis fuerzas voltee a ver si venía el policía y sin poder evitarlo choque contra una botarga de vaca que me cayó encima. Y luego el estúpido oso de Kanato me cayo en la cara.

El policía se acercó a mí y me puso unas esposas y me saco de la tienda así que tratando de salir con clase me puse muy derecho y con la cabeza en alto pero cuando iba pasando junto a la chica de la promoción le sonreí y no vi que kanato venía corriendo y me tiro al piso lleno de pastel.

**Bueno! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar me dio un no sé qué de abandonar lo que me gusta hacer y bueno estoy retomando todo lo que deje. Así que gracias por leer y esperarme. Déjenme sus comentarios de verdad me gusta saber lo que piensan aunque no soy buena para la comedia hago lo que puedo. Así que comenten por favor y su Sakamaki favorito las visitará esta noche. ! Bye-Bye! **


End file.
